


Safe, here, with her.

by HeddersTheOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, No Sex, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddersTheOwl/pseuds/HeddersTheOwl
Summary: Nebula knows how to be hard, and violent, and cruel. Maybe, with Mantis, she can learn to let herself be soft...
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Safe, here, with her.

Nebula didn't know what it was about Mantis, but somehow she liked her before she even knew her. She wasn't the type of person Nebula had spent a lot of time around, and maybe that was part of it. Mantis couldn't win in a straight fight, she was open to a fault, and was naïve as a Targonian kitten, but also had an unerring ability to tell exactly what Nebula needed at any moment.

Once, they were stuck in a cave together waiting for pick up after a mission had gone spectacularly off plan (although, they managed to get the macguffin anyway). Both of them needed to wait for sunrise, and both were completely exhausted. 

"We need to keep watch, take turns sleeping. I'll take the first shift."

Mantis blinked her black eyes out of sync, and wavered where she sat. Her antennae were dropped over her forehead after a long battle of mind manipulation.

"No, you should take first..." She trailed into a huge yawn, which she didn't cover her mouth for. "You need sleep. You didn't rest on the ship. 48 hours without sleep, you are weakened."

Nebula tensed, then made herself relax, reminding herself that Mantis isn't going to use this information against her.

"I've had longer without sleep, I'll be fine."

Nebula stared resolutely at the mouth of the cave, to avoid whatever concerned expression Mantis would have.

"You don't have to be fine, I'm here."

Nebula couldn't help looking then, the matter of fact tone mirrored in Mantis's serious expression. For this moment, Nebula could believe that she really did have someone she could depend on. Then Mantis gave another yawn, and Nebula laughed. It was short and quiet, but she really laughed.

"Come on tired Bug, you need to sleep."

Nebula pulled Mantis's head down to rest on her lap, both of them looking out towards the dark, starry sky at the mouth of the cave. Mantis let out a brief protest, but stopped when Nebula ran her hand softly through her hair. Mantis was asleep in mere minutes, and Nebula had the whole night to revel in the feeling of being trusted so completely, and really feel the weight of Mantis's head on her thighs. 

She of course didn't wake Mantis up for her watch shift, and thus leaned heavily on Mantis when the team finally arrived to pick them up. She was so tired at that point that she didn't question Mantis guiding her to her room and sitting demurely on the side of Nebula's bed. Nebula collapsed on top of the sheet and flung an arm over her face, almost asleep already. She blamed that for, when the creak of the bed indicated Mantis was standing up, she loosely grabbed her wrist and said:

"Stay."

It was barely above a murmer and for a moment she wondered if Mantis had heard her, but then the bed creaked again and Mantis lay down next to her, sliding her arm through Nebula's grip to link their fingers together.

"You are safe. Sleep."

And Nebula slept. She knew Mantis would still be there when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in lesbians with Nebula, and with Mantis, they are the butch/femme couple we DESERVE.


End file.
